Chronicle of a Flying Shinobi
by Altar312
Summary: So cliché to say... Naruto gained abilities like in Chronicle. How much chaos could that bring? And don't forget my insane rambling and humor! Tis is just a plot bunny (explanation inside).


**Well... Tis is a plot bunny that jumped in my head a LOT of time... That makes... a herd of bunnies... But I'm to lazy to write! ****So this will be only a one-shot.** Curse you my lazines! At the bottom are my notes for the story. They could hint some events *Wink*exams*Wink*. Also there will be a lot of pop culture references. Don't own anything... And tell me what do you think about my writing style! So, enjoy!

**If you want to adopt it just PM me!**

**Really... Do I need to? Okay... Don't own anything! Satisfied?**

* * *

The day wasn't good for one Naruto Uzumaki. First, he woke up late. Again. Second, Ichiraku Ramen was closed because Teuchi was sick and Ayame couldn't work alone. Third, he failed to pass! Again!

Currently he was walking in the forest that surrounded Konoha without a destination.

It didn't matter that he didn't pass a second time! He would definitely pass the third time! Because he will become Hokage some da-!

"What's this sound dattebayo?" He exclaimed, rather loudly, looking around. It appeared that to the left of him was a very tall fence with a sign on it. The sound probably came from the fenced part of the forest! But what about the sign?

"Hokage candidates don't read signs'ttatebayo!"

Yeah, Curiosity killed the cat... A martian cat! You know- IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! Wait... Shouldn't it be a fox? Oh...Sorry, back to the topic. Remember kids, always read the signs on fences before entering! Because if you don't- (zooming on the sign) you end up in a fucking Forest of Death like the moron there! See, he's already on the other side of the fence! Let's see what eats him first!

Luckily for Naruto, nothing made him fast-food (unluckily for the villains in this world- fuck you Tobi, you won't ruin my scripts anymore!). So after a quarter of walking he found the source of the sound. You could easily tell it by the now ringing ears. A big hole in the ground in the middle of a damn clearing! And it glowed blue!

After some considering he got close to it, dropped down to his knees and looked what's there. And down there was...

...the fucking Slenderman! Nah, just kidding. But you get it- a dark fenced forest, some strange sounds. Creepy. You just need some notes on the trees.

So, no Slenderman, it just glowed a bit brighter.

Following his curiosity he climbed down the hole and found himself in a dimly lit and small cave. But what was in the center of it fascinated him. It appeared to be a giant, blue crystal with vines in it. As he got closer to it the sound increased. He touched it and was again fascinated by the vines changing positions to meet his finger. The crystal was cold in touch.

_"Ice, maybe? But how didn't it melt? It's scorching here!"_

And suddenly it started to change colors from blue to bright red. The sound begun to be unbearable and he felt something wet coming from his nose. He wiped it of and saw what it was.

_"Blood? But how?"_

Now he felt nauseous and dizzy. He felt himself falling.

And the darkness overtook him.

* * *

**A few years later**

It as a sunny morning in Iwagakure no Sato, the birds were singing and the people were mainly in a happy mood. So was one Tenrubin no Oonoki, the Tsuchikage of Iwa. Even his back didn't hurt! Seeing the excellent weather he decided to take a flying stroll around the village. Currently he was floating above it's east walls, looking to the horizon. Suddenly something caught his attention. It was a small point in the far away. He narrowed his eyes seeing it becoming larger and larger. For a moment he just stared at it, trying to make heads and tails from it. Then it hit him, something was moving directly at him and fast! But it was too late. The object- it turned out to be a human- moved past him at insane speeds, blowing him away.

"Sorry old man, but I'm late!"

"My back!"

You could already guess who was that, could you dear readers?

* * *

**Earth Release: Comet Drop - harden your skin and encase yourself with a layer of superheavy rock and drop down from a high altitude on extreme speeds.**

**Vertical Slam - just like the Uzumaki Barrage you kick your opponent in the air( but VERY high) and finish it with quick and powerfull slam that burries them deep in earth. (A heavily TK agumented Seishun Furu Pawā)**

**Reversal Vertical Slam - you need to be in a enclosed room to perform it; just like the previous you kick your opponent in the air but finish it with a quick and powerful kick that sends them crashing in to the **ceiling**.**

**Horizontal Slam - like the previous Slams; you just kick them to the sides.**

**Supersonic Flight - encase yourself with a stable bubble of air and harden your skin to travel at supersonic speeds. (Usefull for interplanetary travel. *Hint*There's a theory that Earth has a twin planet in our Solar System.***

**Particle Detachment - Turn your enemies to dust.**

**Atomic Detachment - Turn your enemies to atoms. Giant mushrooms may appear. (Both are an immitation to Dust Release)**

**Outfit - bomber jacket, oxygen mask( Darth Vader effect) , goggles, heavy boots and bomber pants.**


End file.
